Free Knights
"We live in darkness. The Mother is another flawed construct of the fools, who created the plague that doomed us." "We must retake the surface and cleanse past mistakes. The Arkana will be freed as equal and Mother will burn." "We don't need to be burdened by our past. It's time to make a change. All righteous beings yearn for (and deserve) freedom. That is what we promise to all: freedom. We will take that freedom by force if necessary." Societal Overview - Freedom Throught Fire Free Knights tend to be competitive and independent. Though not completely lawless, their emphasis on individuality and personal freedom can appear chaotic to an outside observer. Believing that advancement comes only through experimentation and adaptation, Free Knights are equally likely to find brilliant new solutions as they are to create catastrophic new problems. Heirs to a ruined world, the Free Knights are mostly second and third generation Neo-Humans. Born naturally, away from the cloistered society of the Ark, they are more independent and unpredictable than their mechanically-cloned kin. Commander Program Understandably, Free Knight Commanders are difficult to lump into a single category. Their combat styles and battle tactics vary wildly by individual, with each Commander usually claiming that their method is the best. Despite this, it is possible to find a few philosophical points in common. As a general rule, Free Knight Arkana are granted more agency than their Royal Guard kin. Commanders attempt to foster a sense of partnership, and encourage their Arkana to suggest alternative strategies and solutions. While studies show this type of relationship results in a higher incidence of dangerous “rogue” Arkana, Free Knight Commanders apparently consider the benefits to be worth the risk. In fact, it was their differing opinions on the Arkana that led to the faction war in the first place. When a group of Free Knight extremists attempted to deactivate the Commander program, thus releasing the Arkana from human control, the Royal Guards declared it an act of war. The ensuing carnage drove an irreparable wedge between the two factions, and their conflict continues to this day. Merchadising Genesis Corp agents operating in Free Knight territory may be shocked by the alternative culture there. While the company does encourage attempts to fit in, remember that the use of narcotics is strictly prohibited, and will result in termination. When dealing with Free Knights, focus on augmenting the Arkana’s mobility and power. Contrary to the Royal Guards, here the path to a Commander’s wallet is through their Arkana. Story For too long, we have lived in darkness. The Mother is an artificial construct, built by the same fools that doomed mankind. She is a glorified machine - and a machine should not be allowed to choose our fate. Without change, without growth, our species will never survive. Our true hope lies in the Arkana. The Mother fears them, and keeps them chained to their commanders. But if we promised to release them, think of what they could achieve. The time to strike is now. We will retake the surface, and rid ourselves of the mistakes of the past. With the Arkana at our side, as equals, we will leave the darkness behind us and step into the light of a new age.Category:Factions